Before Night
by LadyTaiyo
Summary: Seven years after high school is over. Derek has it all and Casey is going to die. One resigned, one desperately fighting. Derek x Casey


A lanky twenty five year old man sat curled up on his window seat. A black spiral bound notebook on his lap and a pen tucked behind his ear. His dark eyes were frustrated and he hummed a series of notes to himself over and over. Unable to find words to match the rhythm.

Coming back to his parent's house for the holidays was supposed to be a good way to escape his admittedly, hectic life. Most of the time he didn't mind, he was, by nature, extremely high energy, and liked the life in the fast lane. But recently he had felt like he was living in a dream, where time behaved wrong and randomly leapt forward.

His father and step mother were thrilled that he was coming home, seeing as he had only done so once before during the winter break after he had graduated high school. They told him that his youngest sister Marti had been on a sort of high for weeks.

From that one might guess they were close, but in truth, although they were good friends he rarely saw little "Smarti" anymore. In fact, surprisingly, the only person he had remained close to after leaving home was his eldest step sister. A tall, thin brunette, with kind blue eyes, an incredible wit, and a nasty temper. Ten years ago he would have laughed himself to death if someone had told him, but his closest friend was Casey Macdonald.

Casey Macdonald who had gone to work for the CIA. Casey Macdonald who had been on an assignment in the South Pacific for the last three months, and was therefore impossible to communicate with. Casey Macdonald who was due home any minute.

Her mothered had also mentioned that her "partner" from work would be joining her as well, apparently his name was Haru. Nora and Lizzie had gushed about how cute he was in the pictures Casey sent them, how he was always looking out for her, and about how much Casey adored him. He dismissed his small stab of annoyance at Casey having yet another new boyfriend, and instead focused on his desire to harass her about it.

Which explained why he was sitting in his window ledge, in his room, it overlooked the driveway. Where he had been for the last half hour, telling himself he was trying to write and actually watching the street diligently.

He tipped his head back against the wall and began singing quietly to himself again.

When it was full dark outside and he had all but given up, the flaring head lights of a cab caught his attention. He stood up , stretched languidly, and padded barefoot down the stairs. He reached the bottom just as there was a prim little knock at the door.

"coming!" he called to her. And quickly undid the locks to let Casey inside. He hadn't even gotten to get a good look at her because the second the door opened she had flung her arms around his neck and caught him in an enthusiastic hug. He draped and arm around her waist and inhaled deeply, she still smelled like honeysuckle, after all that time. As she shifted to get a better grip on her bags her cheek brushed his and he froze. Her skin was hot and dry, and now that he was thinking about it she felt thin and unnaturally fragile.

He stepped back and held her at arms length. The dye had faded from her long hair and it fell thick and shiny down her back. Her eyes were as huge and blue as ever and she still smiled up at him like she had a secret. Other than that the woman in front of him was not Casey.

Casey, though always fit had never been that skinny, her heart shaped face , once tanned and cheerful, was pale and her cheeks were hollowed, dark circles shadowed her eyes. He also noticed that she was breathing like she had just been running, not sitting in a cab and that every few inhalations her features twisted slightly in a wince.

The first words out of his mouth were "Casey, you're sick", she shrugged. "I had some tests done yesterday, I should have the results soon". she dropped her bags over the threshold and turned back to the driveway "Haru!" she called expectantly. Derek snickered, this guy had to be whipped ,Casey was calling him like a-

He never got to finish the thought because at that minute an intimidating looking, brown and white pit bull trotted over to them, a bag held gently between it's teeth. "Good boy" she said, and stroked a floppy brown ear gently. Haru, gave her what Derek guessed was his best "aren't I adorable look" and wagged his tail.

He raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked, giving her a pointed look. She returned his gaze looking bewildered "What?". "A Pit Bull, really?" She laughed and nodded "that's how I felt when he was first assigned to me. But he's really the best partner anyone could ever ask for, over time he grew on me"

He shrugged, "To each their own".

"Der-ek" she tried to look annoyed but her smile did not leave her eyes even as she forced her mouth into a frown.

"Is anyone home?" she asked casually.

He nodded, "Our parents just couldn't miss your arrival, they finally went to bed at ten thirty. Marti is at a friend's and Lizzie and Ed are due home tomorrow".

"Are you going to be a gentleman and escort me in?" she questioned, lifting an eyebrow, her tone that of the utmost sarcasm ,that he took to mean their friendship had not faded. They were so different and yet so alike. Most of the time they clashed but it wasn't so much an issue of fire and ice as a situation involving a pair of tidal waves. When they managed to focus their effort upon the same goal the result was something George had dubbed 'The Derek-Casey Juggernaut' .

He grinned his Cheshire cat grin and shook his head "I wouldn't dare insult your feminist sensibilities"

Her laughter echoed across the drive until it turned into another coughing fit.

A single drop of blood hit the floor.


End file.
